A New Beginning
by MarshmallowNinja137
Summary: Things get interesting when mortals start dissapearing for no apparent reason and somehow everyone thinks it's Calypso's fault. At least she'll always have her best friends; Edan, an albino boy with a big problem, and Aggie, a rebellious girl with a suspicious past. Follow Calypso and her friends on a quest filled with cannibal horses, vampire queens, and of course, teenage drama!
1. Prologue

**Hello Fanfictioners! Your neighborhood friendly MarshmallowNinja137 is here! I know I'm currently writing another story but I got a really bad case of writer's block, and in a sudden burst of inspiration BAM! this story was born. I'm still working on The Daughter of Isis (my crossover story) but I'm taking a bit of time to write the next chapter because I have to think of what's going to happen from now on.**

**So now you get to enjoy this story! Yay! :D I'm sorry if it's a bit short, but it's only the prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO or Greek mythology. PJATO and all it's characters are the brain child of Rick Riordan, and Greek mythology belongs to... well, the ancient greeks. The only thing that's mine is basically the idea.  
**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Calypso dug her hands into the moist soil. She wiggled her fingers and felt as the dirt came under her fingernails. She grasped the roots of the plant and pulled it out gently.

Moonlace.

She immediately remembered a year ago. That beautiful boy with the sea-green eyes brought to her by the Fates. Just another to add to the list of those who could never stay with her.

Perseus Jackson.

She remembered well how he landed in the middle of the lake. Right in that moment, she couldn't help but feel a bit hopeful and happy. But the feeling was quickly washed away by a gigantic wave of dread.

_He will not stay. You know it. Just as the others, he will leave too._

But the thought didn't stop her from pulling him out of the water, too safety. She nursed him back to health and even tried not to fall in love, fighting against the currents every time they threatened to take her away.

_You are only to help him. He is strictly a guest._

She found it very hard to resist. Every time, the currents became stronger and Calypso's will to let go became greater. It was scary.

_You will not fall in love. You will not fall in love._

The more she got to know him, the more she liked him. She liked the way he laughed. She liked the way his unruly hair swept over his face whenever a breeze came their way. She liked how his bright eyes would sometimes meet hers and she hated when she was simply forced to look away from him. She _hated _it, but she _had _to do it.

_You are not falling in love. You are not falling in love._

Day after day, night after night, she found Percy more beautiful with every passing minute. And one evening, as he asked her why she would always pull away, Calypso just let go. She let the currents take her, and once again, she fell in love. Because she loved the way he made her feel.

_Big mistake._

A while later, Percy went back to the outside world, leaving Calypso with a broken heart to mend and the task of walking her way up the stream again and fighting against the currents.

The young maiden did as always. Cry herself to sleep at night and garden to keep her mind off him. So after a period of weeks, the ache in Calypso's heart subsided. She built up her walls and planted herself steadily in the stream with no more will to let go.

_He has probably found another maiden by now; one that he loves deeply. _The mere thought made her heart ache come back.

All of this passed through Calypso's mind as she planted her precious Moonlace. A tear trickled down her cheek. It was around midnight, the perfect time for the plants to bloom. She looked up at the full moon. _It is the same as the night of the day that _he _left._ She thought sadly. Then, Calypso felt a hand at her shoulder, which made her jump. She turned around and smiled at the familiar face that looked down upon her.

"Lord Hermes." The girl stood up and bowed, wiping her dirty hands on a piece of cloth. "I take it you have won the battle again."

"Of course, Calypso! I bring only good news." He exclaimed. But as he said it, the Titaness noticed sadness in his voice.

"And your son, Luke…?" she asked.

The Olympian hesitated for a moment "He sacrificed himself. He was a hero in the end. I will see that he makes it to Elysium."

"I'm sure he will." Calypso hugged Hermes and then said, "Now, tell me exactly what has happened. And did Percy…?"

"Don't worry. Percy is safe." Lord Hermes assured her. "But Calypso! He received a wish from us Olympians for helping to save the world and now…," he paused for dramatic effect, a mischievous smile on his face. "You are free!"

…

_FREE_

…

To say that the girl was taken aback would've been a complete understatement. This was the happiest moment of her life. For millennia she had dreamed about this. She pictured that she would find some clever way to escape or a hero would come and save her, but never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that the gods would let her go.

"Wha- He-?" Calypso stuttered out as tears fell down her cheeks. She suddenly found it very hard to breath.

"Perseus Jackson wished, among many other things, that the children of the Titans be forgiven and freed from their prisons as long as they swore to stay loyal to the gods."

The girl let out a shaky breath and fell to her knees. She looked up and gave Hermes a warm smile. "Then I should start packing, shouldn't I?"

* * *

**If you would be kind enough to press the magical blue button below and review... Constructive criticism is expected and flames are enjoyed.**

**Ta, ta!**

**MarshmallowNinja137**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Greetings humans! So look I was writing the first chapter and got the awesome idea to make this into a new generation story. It would still have those awesome characters that we all know and love, but I would add new ones. The story's main character would of course still be Calypso and she'll still have her problems and all that, but I thought it would be fun to try something new for a change. If you let me try this I won't dissapoint you!**

**What do you guys think? Please leave me a review telling me if you would like the new generation thing, or just a normal story that's all about Calypso. I hope to get your opinions .**

**MarshmallowNinja137 signing off**


	3. Chapter 1: White Tower

**Well, this is embarassing...**

**I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I've got a lot of personal things going on right now. I hope you'll still like it. I'm not completely satisfied with the outcome but... meh. I also changed the summary for the story and I'll be adding a cover sooner or later. Maybe I'll change the title to something more interesting...**

**I went with the New Generation thing! :D**

**Anyways, I've already got the whole story planned out. Hehehe...**

**(Insert disclaimer here)**

**Enjoy!**

**6 pages**

**2,046 words**

* * *

**_Chapter 1:  
_**

White Tower

_*19 years later*_

As Calypso walked towards the building, she couldn't help but feel that this field trip would end badly. She'd been on tons of excursions before (museums, aquariums, historical monuments) and thankfully nothing bad had ever happened, but today she just couldn't shake off that nagging feeling at the back of her head.

And not to mention the smell. One that this girl new far to well; the smell of mud and leaves mixed with dirty clothes, and strangely, raspberry.

Monsters.

Anyways, Calypso couldn't even do anything. Mrs. Cabot, her teacher, would surely give her detention if she took out her dagger from her backpack and sniffed everyone at a close distance to find out who emmited the smell. Plus, it would be kinda weird if she started poking her nose in front of everyone. She could find other less dangerous ways to stand out in high school. Not that she wanted to anyway.

With that in mind, the brunette made her way to the lobby of the institute with the rest of her junior class in tow. Today, as an end-of-school-year treat, they were visiting White Tower Animal Menagerie. Fancy talk for 'petting zoo'.

The inside of the building was nothing special. Low ceilings, no windows and a counter at the far end of the room. To their left, stood a set of big white double doors. Behind the counter stood a red headed woman with her hair made up in a bun. She had one of those 'How may I help you?' smiles that are always forced. Mrs. Cabot walked over to her and they started talking in hushed tones, while the teenagers behind them talked it up with their friends.

Beside Calypso stood Aggie, her best friend, a girl with dirty blond curly locks that reached a bit below her shoulders and beautiful, round, baby blue eyes. She had naturally flushed cheeks and high, defined cheek bones. She was petite for her age, very small.

Aggie was in a heated discussion with the boy standing beside her about who would win in a battle between Dumbledore and Chuck Norris. Personally, Calypso couldn't care less, but giggled at their expressions.

"What's so funny, Cally?" the boy said mockingly as a smile spread across his face, no longer paying attention to flushed blond beside him, who kept swearing up and down that Chuck Norris would kick butt.

"You guys are so weird." Calypso said shaking her head.

"Says the girl with an unhealthy obsession for gardening." scoffed Aggie, stopping mid-rant to join their conversation. She crossed her arms over her chest. "On the other hand, Edan and I have completely healthy obsessions such as Harry Potter and COD."

"She's right, you know." said the boy, Edan, at Calypso, who everyone called Cally.

The brunnette hit him lightly in the ribs with her elbow "Shut up." she muttered.

Edan, just like Aggie, had been Cally's best friend ever since 6th grade. He had straight white hair that reached a bit below his neck and harsh pale skin. His irises where a dark red color, almost brown. He was pretty tall, but had a slim body; not in the best shape.

The trio chatted for a bit before their teacher, Mrs. Cabot, told them to quiet down. They would be entering the animal menagerie. She explained how the class would be divided in three groups and each one would be shown around by a guide.

The teacher divided the teens and sent them off to their respective guides. Cally was grouped with Edan and Aggie and six other kids, and she was thankful for that. If anything happened, at least she could protect her friends.

"Hi guys!" chirped their guide in an annoying and squeaky voice. "My name is Belle and I'll be your tour guide for today. Welcome to White Tower Animal Menagerie! We're going to have soooo much fun together." The woman flipped her long blond hair. Cally could hear Aggie scoff.

"Wow," said Edan quietly. "This is going to be a long day." Various people in the group snickered, but Belle didn't seem notice or just didn't care. Maybe she was used to showing slimy little kids around the petting zoo. Suddenly, Cally noticed, that the strange raspberry scent had gotten much stronger.

"Anyways!" said Belle. "Let's get on with our tour, kids! The other groups have left already and we don't want to be left behind, now do we?" she made a gesture with her hands to follow her to the big double doors.

Belle pushed open the doors. They stepped outside. What Cally saw was kind of disorienting. Rows and rows of cages and pens filled with every type of animal you could imagine. From pigs to ducks to toucans to bears... She even saw a family of platypusses splashing around in a little pond. It was like a maze in there.

"Oh, you should see your faces, darlings!" Belle giggled. "Complete shock! Now come along." She led them to the first row to their right. The raspberry smell still tickled Cally's nose.

"OK, so this is how it's gonna go down." Belle called happily. That woman never stopped smiling. "You may explore the first two rows of cages. When your done, come back here so we can head out to the next row of animals. OK? Now scatter! And don't take too long!"

Everyone spread out in different directions. Edan went to see the Komodo dragon with another boy from their group and Cally and Aggie ended up watching as a turtle lazily dragged itself around it's habitat.

After a minute of silence, Aggie spoke up, "God, this sucks." She slumped forward on the pen's railing. "Why did I agree to come here?"

"Because it was either this or spend the day dusting french books with Madame Fontane." replied Cally, slumping down beside the blond and shutting her eye lids, hiding her pretty light brown eyes.

"What're you doing when we get back, Cally?" asked Aggie, breaking the silence between both of them.

"Uhm... Dentist appointment." lied Cally. That was far from the truth. She actually had her annual hearing at Mount Olympus. Something they do every year with the children of the Titans, to make sure they're on the right side.

"Oh..." muttered Aggie. "I thought that maybe you, Edan, and me could head down to Coffee Bug after this."

"I'm sorry, Aggs." said the brunnette.

Then, out of nowhere, Belle popped up from behind them, almost making the girls fall in with the turtles.

"Hello, girls!" she squeaked. "Enjoying the trip so far? How do you like the animals?"

Aggie shot the upbeat woman a death glare and sarcastically said "The turtles and their way of life are very entertaining." she gave a sigh for dramatic effect.

"I wish I was a turtle." said Cally.

"Oh, I knoooow!" Belle told them. She hadn't noticed the sarcasm in Aggie's voice. "I totally think turtles rock, too! But you know what the best animals of all are?"

"What?" Aggie said with mock eagerness, eyes wide looking at the guide.

"Horses!" Belle squealed. "They're just the most fascinating creatures! So smart! And beautiful! Don't you agree?" Aggie gave her friend a look like _So she's that type of person._ She was clearly planning on messing with the woman.

"Meh, I guess..." said Aggie with a tiny smirk. "Horses are... OK. But I just can't stand their big buck teeth."

Cally shot her friend a look.

Belle made a weird grumbling sound and said "What?" She looked as if someone had slapped her. Her smile had dissapeared from her face.

"And the neighing! Ugh! How do they even do that?" exclaimed Aggie. Cally really wanted her friend to stop that. She didn't want to get the guide mad.

Belle gasped, and looked at Aggie incredulously, as if she was surprised "How dare you insult a superior race, halfbreed?" Then, her eyes widened and she put a hand over her mouth.

It was Cally's turn to look surprised. "Superior race?" she asked.

"Halfbreed?" Aggie looked ready to kill.

Then, much to Cally's confusion, Belle smirked. Not her usual bubbly smile. Cally's hand instinctively went to the dagger she kept in her back-pack. She took it out and pointed it at the guides throat. How couldn't she have seen it before? Belle reeked monster... And raspberry shampoo.

"WOAH!" Aggie squealed at the sight of her friend's weapon. "Chill, Cally! Where the heck did you get that from?"

"What do you mean?" Cally demanded, still pointing her weapon at Belle's neck, and completely ignoring Aggie's question.

The guide stood calm, still with a sly smirk plastered across her face. "Oh, I think you know what I mean, Calypso. I've been patient for the last nineteen years. I've watched your every move, but Master didn't let me do anything."

"Why? Who was giving you these orders? Who are you?" Cally said in a shaky voice.

Belle just laughed "Poor, Titaness. It seems that all that time in Ogygia has made you weak. Not even able to smell a monster in her midst. Not even able to smell the demigods among her!"

By now, the other students in their group had gathered around and were staring at Cally in horror. She saw Edan step up to her.

"Cally, let's calm down." he said in a soothing voice. "Put the knife down, Cally, please."

For a moment, Calypso, looked at her friend; someone she knew so well. She wouldn't let anything happen to him. Or Aggie, or the other students in the room.

Suddenly, the dagger flew out of Cally's hand and into the pond in the turtle pen. Belle had smacked it out of reach.

"Master told me not to take action until my bretheren were back." she snarled. "But that plan seems to have failed, so..."

Then, Belle's eyes turned completely black, and out of her mouth came a pillar if smoke and ash. Students around them started screaming and running. Cally could see the other groups at the end of the row of cages, running towards the commotion. Edan and Aggie stood by her side, frozen in shock.

Belle fell down on four legs and started writhing. Her long blond hair started growing even longer, her perfectly manicured nails grew into hooves and her legs and arms into beefy, fur-covered legs. Her clothing dissolved into her skin, and golden fur grew out. Her face grew long and in turned into a snout, and below that, a mouth lined with two rows of pearl-white, razor-sharp pointed incisors.

A horse. A very, very scary looking golden blond horse.

"Oh God, I knew I shouldn't have eaten that yogurt this morning. I knew it smelled funny! Now I'm hallucinating..." muttered Aggie, as she gripped the railing on the turtle pen, her knuckles white.

"I don't think you're imagining this, Aggie. Because I see it too." said Edan, panic in his voice.

Belle the horse laughed an evil cackling laugh and said with a voice that sounded like metal scraping against metal, "Do not worry, Agatha Moselle. I highly doubt you're crazy, considering who your father is."

Aggie flinched at the steed's words. For one, she didn't like it when people said her last name and her father was always a touchy subject. He'd abandoned her when she was only a baby and... Oh, gods... Was Calypso really that blind? Aggie was a...

"And you Edan Cooper!" hissed Belle. "Tricked by your family all these years! Loving a woman who wasn't your mother. I wouldn't be surprised if you were crazy."

Edan stumbled backwards "Wha-? What are you-?"

"Who are you?" said Cally, interrupting Edan. "What do you want from me- or us?"

The horse lauged once again, "It is I! Xanthos! The Blond!"

Xanthos the Blond? That wasn't as scary as Cally thought it would be.

"Oh, you think it's funny?" neighed Xanthos. "Of course! My siblings got the better names; Deimos the Terrible, Podagros the Fast! But I was the first one to rise from Tartarus! I am the greatest of the four Mares of Thrace! Master will reward me for bringing back your body!"

And then Xanthos lunged at Calypso.

* * *

**So I hope you weren't terribly confused by all this. :P Why is Calypso in high school? Who is the Master? Mares of Thrace? All in good time, dearies. (hehe Rumplestiltskin...) **

**And OMG! 19 years later? Mmmhmm... Surprises await you by the end of Chapter 2. **

**The Mares of Thrace or the Mares of Diomedes are an actual part of greek mythology so feel free to look it up in Wikipedia. Also, White Tower Animal Menagerie doesn't exist. Oh, and for those of you who didn't figure it out, Edan is albino.**

**Speaking of the OCs, what do you think about them? Why does Aggie hate her name so much? What's up with Edan's family? Did you like them? Tell me in the reviews!**

**Even if you didn't like it, please leave me a review so I know how to make this story better. Greatly appreciated!**

**Just so you know... I have nothing against horses.**

**P.S. I really like Calypso's nickname :) Cally!**

**Ta ta,**

**MarshmallowNinja137**


	4. Chapter 2: Coats and Whistles

**Hi everybody! I'm sorry that I've been away for a while, but the Internet in my house just stopped working. So I couldn't submit the next chapter until now. I promise Chapter 3 will get here faster.**

**(Insert disclaimer here)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 2:_**

Coats and Whistles

Sometimes Calypso would wonder how she would die.

The girl had had way too many near to death experiences, so the idea of passing on didn't scare her anymore, but it was inevitable for her to have these thoughts sometimes. Of course, as long as Calypso wasn't in danger of getting hurt, she wouldn't age or get sick. She had a type of immortality like the one those famed Hunters of Artemis had.

Would she choke? Would she drown? Would she get poisoned? Would she be murdered?

The situation she found herself in right now seemed to be a likely possibility.

Cally stumbled backwards as Xanthos came down in front of her, only a few feet away. She thought quickly. There was only one other option for protecting herself, and she hated it. She reached into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out a mechanical pencil. But this was no classroom supply. She clicked it and suddenly her pink 75-cent Papermate turned into a 5 feet long metallic sword. Cally hated sword fighting. She much preferred a bow and arrow, but this was all she had.

Xanthos gave a precautious step back as the brunette swinged her sword in a wide arc in front of her. The horse sneered (or something like that in horse form) and spoke in its harsh voice:

"Glorious Silver. A precious material for sword making. Where did you get such a rare sword, Titaness?"

"I'm pretty sure you know."

Xanthos smirked. He took a deep breath and spewed fire through his mouth, setting fire to a poor little bamboo tree.

This was new.

Cally expected to hear screams once again, but she only heard her own breathing and Aggie's and Edan's hyperventilating. She realized that all of the other people in the room; the guides that were coming, the kids from their groups and the other ones, and even the animals, were curled up sleeping on the floor.

Could this get any weirder?

"What have you done to them?" said Cally.

"Oh, don't worry. Just under a spell. Makes things much easier. They're not dead... yet." explained Xanthos.

Cally racked her mind desperately for any type of info. on fire-breathing horses. She'd never heard of these... What were they called? Mares of Thrace. That's what Xanthos said. He was one of them. They probably existed after she was trapped in Ogygia. This was a big disadvantage. Xanthos probably knew everything about her, while she didn't even know what type of monster the horse was.

But no. Cally would save these people, even if she died in the process. She didn't know anything about Xanthos, but she would learn. Death didn't scare her. She shifted her weight, readying her sword in her left hand, and praying to every Olympian she knew. She wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Then out of nowhere a rock, sailed through the air and hit Xanthos right in the head.

For a moment, Cally thought the monster was injured, but her hopes didn't last. The horse neighed in annoyance and shaked it's head.

Cally looked in the direction of where the rock had come from. Edan, bless his stupid soul, had thrown it.

Xanthos looked towards Edan with a big sharp-toothed smile, "You wish to die first, demigod? That can be arranged." The horse opened its mouth and breathed out a giant pillar of fire.

The good news, Edan had jumped to the side when Xanthos decided to become a flamethrower. The bad news, he landed in the iguana pen.

Xanthos grunted in frustration. Cally took a chance and charged at the monster. She jabbed at its snout, just as it realized that she was attacking. Cally thought she had done it, but just as the blade was about to hit Xanthos, he opened his mouth and caught the sword in his jaw. He flung the sword to the side, dragging Cally along with it. She fell next to Edan in the iguana pen and hit her head hard on a rock. Ichor flowed out of the bruise in her head. She gripped her sword weakly.

For a moment she felt dazed, but her vision slowly cleared. She stood up.

"Cally!" Edan came up next to her.

From the corner of her eye, Cally could see Aggie. She'd taken shelter in the turtle pen, behind a very big rock, while Xanthos was completely out of control; he was spewing fire everywhere. Flame caught on various plants, but thankfully none of the mortals were scorched.

"Edan." Cally said, voice firm, but not taking her eyes off Xanthos, who by now was satisfied with his destruction and started making his way over to them. "Go get Aggie and run to the exit. No matter what happens just run. I'll meet you there in a bit." she hesitated. "If I don't make it... use this." Cally slung her backpack off and took something out of the front pocket. A gift she promised herself never to use. But she had no choice. It was a tiny golden whistle, with intricate designs of feathers decorating it. She handed it over to her friend.

"GO!" she said. Edan didn't need to be told twice. He hopped over to the turtle pen, but this didn't go unnoticed by Xanthos.

"You won't be going anywhere!" he screeched.

Cally ran forward, blade in hand and stood in front of the monster. "It's me you want, isn't it? Leave them alone."

Xanthos turned his attention to her "Ah, the courageous little girl. Your father would be proud."

That comment basically did it for Cally. She charged Xanthos, who moved to the side, avoiding the sword, long blond hair flowing as he went.

Snip!

As if in slow motion, Cally watched the hair float to the ground. Xanthos looked at his now cut-off hair in horror, with a shocked looked on his face, as if he were about to cry.

"MY HAIR!" he bellowed, literally making the ground shake. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

As Xanthos fussed over his now short hair, Cally picked up the locks that had fallen to the ground. At her touch, the hair turned into a golden winter coat. Of course, she did what anyone would do in her situation. She put it on.

When Cally turned her gaze back at Xanthos, he looked ready to kill. And then he saw the coat.

"What... Are you wearing?" asked Xanthos eyes wide.

"Your hair. Latest winter style." she sniffed the coat. "Mmm smells like raspberry. Looks good, doesn't it?"

Cally didn't have time to move before a shot of fire engulfed her vision. _Well, this is it_, Cally thought. _Burned by a horse for wearing his hair._ But then her vision cleared, and she was intact. She wasn't burned.

Xanthos looked flabbergasted, "Impossible!"

The coat! That was it! The coat protected her! Now she had a real chance at defeating this monster.

Boldly, Cally stepped forward and attacked. Slash, jab, cut, parry. All the moves were either avoided or interrupted by a blast of fire, which did nothing but annoy the Titaness. It went on like this for a few minutes. As much as Cally didn't want to admit it, she was tiring quickly.

Edan and Aggie were nowhere to be seen, and Cally was glad her friends had made it out. Silently, she prayed that they wouldn't need to use the whistle.

Distracted by her thoughts, Cally trips with a fallen (and burning) tree branch and falls on her butt. Before he can even react, Xanthos bites her left arm.

Cally screamed in agony and dropped her sword. Xanthos let go of her arm and licked his lips, now full of ichor. More of the liquid poured out of her arm as moans of pain escaped Cally's mouth. She fell back, her body lying on the ground, completely vulnerable. Her vision got blurrier, and blurrier, and blurrier...

Xanthos laughed "I've got you now..."

The horse leaned down in front of her, and then out of nowhere a blast of water flew from behind Cally sending the horse staggering backwards.

Someone behind her said, "Leave her alone!" The voice, a male one, was filled with anger. The voice seemed strangely familiar, but Cally was so dazed, she couldn't place from where.

"Gah!" Xanthos spit up water. "You! This does not concern you, demigods!"

"Yes it does! Now, stay away from her!" the voice retorted.

"Fine!" Xanthos sneered. Cally could see him backing away. For the first time, she could see fear in his eyes. Whatever was behind her must've been pretty scary, but she couldn't force herself up. "As you wish! Destroy me! But not without me taking something from you."

Xanthos opened his mouth and let out a long piercing screech. No, he had his mouth open, but the sound came from elsewhere. It was coming from behind Cally. The brunette saw in horror as a cloud of dust came from behind her and into the horse's mouth. He swallowed it.

"NO! Zoë!" came the male voice from behind her again, this time filled with rage.

"What have you done to her?" came another male voice, this one much younger than the other.

"She's with my Master now! You'll never get her back!" Xanthos laughed, just as two arrows sprouted from his head. His eyes rolled back in his head and he crumbled to dust, but the smile never left his face.

"Good riddance." said a female voice.

Cally was so confused. What had just happened? Did Xanthos really let himself get killed? Who was Zoë? Where were her friends? Who were these people? There were a lot of questions. The last thing Cally saw before falling into unconsciousness were a pair of beautiful sea green eyes, looking at her with concern.

* * *

**Well, I hope that wasn't too horrible. I know it's a bit short, but the next chapter will be up soon, so I hope that makes up for it. **

**OK, new rule, I don't update until I get at least 2 reviews. I just want to make sure people are reading this.**

**And if you're confused with the whole "Zoe" thing, don't worry... All will be revealed soon...**

**Ta ta,**

**MarshmallowNinja137**


End file.
